


A secret bait

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [88]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Episode: s02e01 A Scandal in Belgravia, Gen, Irene text alert, POV Sherlock Holmes, Pining Sherlock, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: What Sherlock was thinking when his phone moans at breakfast... (18)





	A secret bait

**Author's Note:**

> Newly beta-read by Notjustmom

They were at the kitchen table when Sherlock's phone made another profound, filthy, sexy, characteristic orgasmic sound. John turns his gaze toward his friend and flat mate with a mostly curious (and a little bit ‘I can’t believe what I heard’) look.

“Why does your phone make that noise?”

_Oh! Oh! Oh! Maybe I could get John to moan for me! Not FOR me, but for ME… Arggggg this is The Woman's fault! I never thought of things like that before… But the idea of my John wasting his sexy voice on an inane girlfriend when I am there!_

“What noise?” He asks, wanting John to recreate the suggestive and stimulating sound. The unaffected voice of Sherlock was perfectly fake but inside he was breathless!

“ _That_ noise… the one it just made.”

_Oh no… He didn’t take the bait! I wanted to hear him do it, damn! Why does he looks at me like that? Oh right, I need to reply!_

“It’s a text alert. It means I’ve got a text.”

_Yeah, good call genius! I am doomed!_

“Hmm. Your texts don’t usually make… that noise.”

Sherlock was still trying to find another way to get John to do it but Mycroft came back in the kitchen, the opportunity was now gone.

But something inside Sherlock's heart and mind start blossoming…

**Author's Note:**

> Inktober... Just to add a little difficulty to the 221b format! (I know that Inktober is for drawing but who cares!)
> 
> October 18 word: Filthy
> 
> Dont be shy :-) Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far.


End file.
